


The multiple applications of bruise salve.

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: Harry injured himself playing Quidditch and Severus volunteers to help. Things happen.





	The multiple applications of bruise salve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta to help me make this less blocky. I don't seem to be able to edit it.

“Millicent Bulstrode is a raging twat.” Ron grumbled as he helped Harry limp down to the potions classroom. “How Flint could think making her a beater was a good idea.” He shook his head as they got to the classroom.  
“Stop complaining Ron, we are already late, besides she was just doing her job. She’s supposed to hit bludgers at me.” Harry said wincing as he tried to put weight on his bruised hip. He opened the door and Ron shook his head.  
“There was no bludgers, she hit you with her beaters bat. Full contact, and Hooch didn’t even see it!”  
“If you boys are quite done, you’re already late, 20 points from Gryffindor each and get to your seats.” Snape’s voice slithered from the front of the room. Harry and Ron instantly stood up straighter and Harry winced when the motion put weight on his leg. He pulled a face as he limped to his desk, Ron beside him. Ron steadied him as he sat down. Harry looked up just in time to see Snape lean down into his face. “What have you done now Potter?” he hissed. Harry flinched.  
“I’m sorry Professor. I hurt my leg at Quidditch practice, but it ran long and I didn’t have time to go to the infirmary before class. I’ll keep quiet I promise.” Snape shook his head and stood.  
“You’re all working on your joint potions from last week, they are ready for step 7, after a night of seeping under the full moon. None exploded over night so I would congratulate you on that small achievement. Get started on the Profilisis, and we will see if you have what it takes to prevent propagating to early. Potter come with me.” The last in a whisper as he pulled Harry up by the shoulder, his bony fingers feeling surprisingly warm. Harry met Ron’s eyes and Ron looked terrified as Snape helped Harry limp to the office at the front of the room. He closed the door and gestured for Harry to sit on the chaise lounge in the corner.  
“You’re bad enough at potions when you don’t have any broken bones. Hold still and I’ll see what you have.” He waved his wand over Harry just like Pomfrey always did. Strange colours appeared in the air and Snape frowned at them. Though they looked completely random to Harry. “I can’t believe you’re still walking. You cracked the socket where your hip sits. And that’s no to mention the bruising. What happened?” Snape asked, wondering why he bothered. Harry bit his lip, not wanting to talk about the Slytherin.  
“We were having a practice skirmish. One of the beaters on the other team…apparently missed the bludger and hit me instead. I fell from my broom and as luck would have it landed on my already wounded side. Hooch wanted to send me to Pomphry but I didn’t want to miss class because I want to get a decent grade on this potion. I’m sorry to disrupt class.” He said, sucking up as best as possible, also not sure what to do with a Snape expressing concern and interest. Snape sighed dramatically. He waved his wand at Harry’s hip and whispered a spell. Harry screamed as it felt like his leg broke all over again. Snape snorted derisively.  
“I just repaired the bone, luckily it was just a crack so it can be mended without skellogrow. The bruises will need a salve. Drop your trousers.” Snape said turning around to rummage in a drawer for his bruise salve. Harry’s cheeks went bright red and he froze, by the time Snape turned around his still hadn’t moved. “Did you think it was a joke? Remove your trousers, I can’t treat this without touching your bare skin.”  
“Could…could you maybe just give me the salve and I can put it on?” Harry asked still mortified at the idea.  
“No, it has to be put on in a very specific motion, I will be drawing runes into your skin and it’s a complicated process. Now drop your trousers.” He said, with force. Harry bit his lip and slipped his robe off and unzipped his baggy muggle jeans. He wasn’t wearing any pants and it didn’t occur to him until right then. If possible he turned redder. “Professor...I…I'm not wearing anything under them.” It was Snape’s turn to go silent and he breathed deep to control a visceral reaction. “I suppose we will have to do this bare then. It’s not like I’ve never seen it’s like before.” He raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded and pulled his trousers down, exposing his cock and balls, small and limp at the moment but a beautiful flushed coral pink that made Snape’s mouth water. The hair was fine and downy, as would be expected of a fifteen year old. He licked his lips unconsciously, but Harry didn’t notice, to busy looking down in mortification.  
Harry put his hands over his package and turned his hip towards Snape it was a brilliant purple and would be black by the end of the day without treatment. Snape suppressed his inappropriate reaction and knelt down to start applying the salve. It tingled and Snape’s fingers were deft as they drew strokes and circles on his skin. Harry felt his cock plumping and he kept it firmly covered. Pressing harder in the hopes of getting it to go down, but within moments he was actually rubbing it unconsciously. Snape saw it of course and slowed his movements. He couldn’t help the whisper under his breath.  
“Beautiful.” He whispered and Harry heard and it was enough to have him leaking over his fingers.  
“Professor, please, it’s…I cant help it.” He whispered back, sounding close to tears. Snape nodded.  
“Its ok, the…the process is very intimate. There is no shame…im having a similar reaction.” Snape admitted, confused as to why he was admitting this. Harry shivered.  
“Really? Maybe…maybe you could show me?” Harry asked, feeling brave. Snape licked his lips again and finished with the salve. “Move your hands. I want to see you.” Harry blushed and moved his hands, his pink cock wet and hard and gorgeous. Snape groaned and began unbuttoning his robes, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out his own hard cock and giving it a stroke. The bruise salve on his fingers made a lovely lubricant and it tingled as he stroked. Harry’s eyes were wide as he watched. Snape was big, much bigger then him and he didn’t really have anything to compare it to, not being one to look around in the locker room. He remembered seeing a pornographic magazine of the Twins, and it had a wizard with his want next to his cock, and his want wasn’t as long as it. Harry was sure Severus was as long as his wand.  
“You…you can touch if you want.” Severus said, eyes on Harry’s cock, he wanted to touch him so bad it hurt, but it had to be Harry’s idea. Harry didn’t hesitate to reach over and stroke down Snape’s cock. His mouth felt full of saliva, like he was drooling. His own felt neglected and the look on Snape’s face was enough to have him whimpering for contact. “You can…I wouldn’t mind if you touched me as well.” Harry whispered, suddenly very aware that there was a classroom full of students ten feet away. Snape looked at the door and cast a quick silencing charm and locking charm. Then he got down on his knees next to Harry losing contact with Harry’s hand as he did it but not hesitating to take him in his mouth. Oh and it was worth it, the boy was a lovely mouth full and he ran his tongue down and over his balls as he sucked. “Snape it’s…its to much, I’m gunna…” Snape pulled back. Knowing what he wanted and knowing the boy was so desperate with lust he would allow it.  
“Flip over Harry.” And the boy complied, getting on his knees, and noticing the lack of pain in his hip for the first time. Severus ran his still slick fingers down the boys crack and groaned. “Have you ever been touched here? By yourself or anyone else?” Harry shivered and nodded. Severus was taken aback. “By yourself?” he asked, unsure of the answer. “No…my uncle. When I was younger. He never hurt me, he was…very small. But he liked to rub against me.” Severus stepped back and looked at the boy. Harry turned his head to look at him. “Don’t…I don’t want you to stop. It…it felt good. I didn’t like that he did it, but he did teach me that it felt good. And…I bet you’d feel better.” He whispered biting his lip and eyeing Snape’s rock hard cock.  
“Are you quite sure?” He asked stepping forward and running his fingers down Harry’s arse again. Harry nodded. “Please?” And that was enough, he slicked his finger with more salve and circled the boys hole. Harry whispered and rocked back into the fingers causing the top of one to penetrate the muscle. Snape’s nostrils flared at the feeling and he skipped it further inside making Harry whine. The boy was wanton and needy and he had three fingers inside in minutes and the boy just begged for more. The lounge Harry was on was perfect for the two of them. And he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock before placing it at the boys hole.  
“You can tell me to stop at any time.” He whispered as he began to push in. Harry just gasped and Buried his head in his arms to quiet himself as he was split open in the most lovely way. Severus growled as he bottomed out, the boy so tight around him but perfectly accommodating. “You feel, so perfect Harry.” He hissed out, Harry could feel tears in his eyes but they weren’t from pain or fear. “Thank you sir, please, feels so good, want to come so bad.” Severus could hardly control himself, slamming in harder and harder as he got closer. Harry cried out as Severus slammed into his prostate over and over again. Harry screamed and came untouched. His first prostate orgasm nearly enough to make him faint as he clenched and spasms around him.  
Already on edge from having been sent up so long the spasms milked a powerful orgasm out of Harry, their magic sparking around them as they gasp in unison. Severus sees the pink sparks and shakes his head. “Good thing we are brewing Profilisis. You'll be pregnant without it.” He whispered and Harry’s jaw dropped and he shivered.  
“Maybe I should come here after all my injuries. It was definitely more thorough then Pomfrey.” Harry said with a smirk. Severus allowed a small smile. “Get dressed and cleaned up, we have been away far to long and no matter how the students think we feel, they are sure to think I’ve murdered you by now.” Harry laughed and stood, dressing and testing his hip. He took a step and noticed a twinge in his rear. “You took away one limp and gave me a new one.” Severus smirked. “You can keep this one.”  
Harry dressed and cleaned up, Severus behind him putting on his usual scowl as they walked out. Harry sat down and Ron raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head, knowing he couldn’t tell him.  
“Oh and Potter, detention, tonight at 8, in my office.” Snape said, scowling. Harry shivered and tried to look scared. This was the start of something very interesting.


End file.
